


Saviors of Realms

by NatRogers13



Series: Savior's of Realms Arc 1 [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bleach, Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Allies, End of the World, Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers13/pseuds/NatRogers13
Summary: 'Darkness, darkness that should provide the choas of ending days. Making the choas destruct. Will these people survive the never ending, earthbending destruction?’
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Hope Estheim/Oerba Dia Vanille, Jude Mathis/Milla Maxwell, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Series: Savior's of Realms Arc 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600462
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Ha! Now it's time. To end everything, evil will rule, the light shall fade”

A guy with black hair and with nice looking tux was looking in the air. Above him was choas that could see into different realties. The image that was shown was Sailor Gurdians in a sailor suite.

There was a girl in the vision with long blonde hair. The girl was wielding a middle size staff with a crecent moon on it, and yelled.

“Moon Healing Escalation!” The blonde hair girl then swing the staff around. Seeing magic coming off. The people that turned into monsters we're back to human. The sailor Gurdians had big smiles and hugging each other. But the guy that was watching it, laughed.

“You Gurdians won't do a thing, when choas is unleashed. Not even the Moon Kingdoms powers would be able to save the world.”

The guy then waved his hands in the air. Making the images disappear. The guy then walked too the door. Only to get greeted by a women.

She had black curly hair with a nice thing purple dress. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Balanester. Your seriously going to just attack that one world.” The women said in a irritated voice.

“No, Linda. There will be other world's too. You know which one is going to be first. I've already gave you the realites that I would plunge with choas. What or I should say which would you like to plunge.”

Linda then put her fingers to her lips. Fingers and nails were both nicely done.

She licked the tip of her fingers like there was a treat stuck too her fingers. Then she smiled wickely.

“Those Soul Reapers, that would be my first choice. The second would probably be that Shepard from the land of Zestria.” Linda then grew the biggest smile. Showing her white pearly teeth. 

Balanester smiled. “What would be your 3rd option?” Linda looked at him kinda alarmed.

“There won't be a third option, by the time the people knew what's going on, there gonna be long gone.” Linda then swiftly moved her dress. Then a shadow was behind Linda.

The shadow evolved into a figure. The guy had nice white hair. He wore a wait tuxedo coat with a cape on the back.

“My options would be that group in Xillia. Especially that one women. She can control the four top spirits.”

Linda and Balanester looked suprised by his appearance.

“Vax! I thought you were still out in the deimson.” Said Linda. Vax looked at Linda with a joking manner.

“I've already finished my job in the deimson. I see this plan is finally going into turion.” Vax said while walking more into the room. He then looked at Balanester.

“While you're picking the Moon Kingdom Sailor Gurdians. I shall pick those fated lcie and the king.” Vax then put his hands in the air. Choas clouds appeared, it looked like thunder was about the pound the room. But pictures came of the fated lcie and king.

It shows a nice grassland. With a planet floating in the air. There was 2 group of people laying down in the grass. In the middle was a women with rose color hair in a military suit. She was holding hands with a black hair, pale skin with leather clothes.

“Come on Lightning!” Said a women. The women had rose colored hair just like Lightning. Lightning was holding on to the emo guy.

“Noctis, let's get going. Phoenix is gonna be off for the night by the time we get back.” Lightning then got up and walked toward serah. Serah wore a nice lacy jacket with tight button shirt and with stripe skirt. 

Lightning then looked up. And that's when the image ended.

The image was in every one's point of view, even got more detailed information.

“As you see, there getting use to paradise. If we plunge their world with choas. They had to go back to war with the people.” Vax said in a teasingly voice.

Balanester sighed with annoyance. “Yes,we get it. But can you stop showing your powers, it's annoying.”

Vax then laughed.

“You won't be able to get more powerful. If you keep that attitude up.” Vax smirked. He headed toward the door. Balanester was about to attack Vax. 

Balanester was showing anger and annoyance. Linda held Balanester back. For just in case he was going to strike.

While Linda was holding them down, she said something that made Balanester stop. “We should start our plan. For just in case if there's any spies.” Balanester then got up. Vax laughing while he got up.

“This place is sacred, no one can come near here. Only our families and the sacred dark can come.” Vax said with a smirk. Vax went outside of the building and looked around. He then scuffed and walk away with his hands in his pockets. 

But, there was another presence. Somewhere in the darkness of the night


	2. A girl who would ruin the plans

A girl was listening in on the conversation. Holding her back against the cold brick wall. She was also very still. Controlling her breathing, she was also on high alert with sounds. Listening for anything. But all she heard was crickets. She then payed more attention to what was going on inside.

She heard the plan, but she wanted to have more information. Then she got more quiet when someone said with a low voice

“This place is sacred, no one can come near here. Only our families and the sacred dark can come.” She knew that guy was full of arrogance. Making him all better. But he was wrong.

Someone from the outside is here. Listening to their evil plans. The plan to devour worlds and realms with choas. Her realm back home was in trouble. Thanks to listening in to the list. She got the list all memorized. So that she and her mom can save the worlds.

The girl then stood quiet, holding her breath. One of the guys went out and scuffed the ground with his leather like dress shoes and tsked under his breath.

The girl stood still. Seeing him through the bushes made her even more angry. She waited until the echoes of the guys shoes faded and the people inside that were wispering. She had to make a portal to get back home and to save the realites. But with the people still wispering, they'll sure know something's up whenever they hear the fast rattle of the wind from the leaves being flown by. But she had to take the chance.

The girl scooted along the brick wall. Moving with her back against the brick wall. She moved sideways. Then she was at the corner. She looked around the corner. Nobody was there, but there was a window, they could probably see her start to run and panic that there plans were already told.

‘I have too take the chance, I HAVE TOO.’ the girl then grimaced and shut her eyes very hard. Then she opened them and started running.

She was running as fast as she can, trying to be quiet. But it seems stealth wouldn't work on this mission.

The girl ran harder, her eyes glowed. Two different looking brands seem to appear in her eyes. One eye has a figure that looked calm, the hair just looked like a big crown, while the figure hands sloped and looked like vipers.

The one in her other eye had large big black lines overlapping each other. Some lines had arrows, but some of the lines didn't have any arrows.

The girl then shot power from her eyes, making the two brands circle and make a portal.

Usually you had to wait. Making sure the portal was stable, and making sure not to go to other realms. But she didn't have time to wait.

The portal illumuated white light, circling around the portal in a circular way. She then held her eyes closed and basically went into the portal with the throw of her body. She didn't know if she was going back home. But her rule is too always keep her eyes and mouth closed. For just in case if there's water or sand or anything else that can harm her.

She really hoped she would be home, but all she got was the greeting of wind flowing her black hair and the air rushing past her ears.

She was scared to see, but she had to know what she was herself into. She opened her eyes quickly, making the two brands on both eyes fade. She then sighed with relief.

She was home. But you wouldn't really call this place home, well the people from the other realms. Because she and her mother could make a portal to all of the realms. The warriors souls would sleep and rest on the sand of Vahalla. While the other souls would be all the way on the other side of Vahalla.


	3. The sanded place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was when I had more trouble with grammar. But please enjoy the story

The air kept blowing her hair and whishing past her ears. She looked down of where she was gonna to land. She would land in the sand, and sand gets everywhere. She didn't want to make her eyes sting or taste it. She had tasted it before, she would not taste it ever again.

The one eye then started to have a brand. It was just the black line arrows overlapping each other. Except this time there was a little red eye.

“Pulse, please grant me the power of one of the edolins that soar through the sky.” After when she said it. The brand started pulsing. Then there was loud sounds and movements from the sky. Making it sound like a storm is coming.

The black clouds then turned into a whorpole of choas with lightning strikes. Then a big circle with long clock pointed stick. If you payed close attention, there was foreign writing everywhere around it. The sentences of the language was swirling, until the whole thing broke.

Everything then turned into tiny dark pieces, making it look like you just broke grass. The girl then smiled and yelled.

“Bahamut!” The bahumut was going even faster then it was before, percing the wind and the clouds. The bahumut caught up with the girl. The girl then landed on the backside and yelled. 

“Something tells me you've done this before.” The girl said in a question like manner. The bahumut then grunted and flew to the ground. She thought that they were going headfirst into the sand. But the bahumut stopped. Making her jumping off. The bahumut then grunted and turned into the monster form. While the bahumut was flying away she yelled very quietly.

“Thanks!” the girl yelled while waving her hands quickly. The bahumut went back up to the sky, making the storming clouds turned back to normal.

She sighed. But she had too get to her mother, fast. The girl than ran. More power went around her, having rose petals fall everywhere in the path she took. She ran to the main part of Vahalla. Where there was a beach with a temple of her mom on the other side of the sand. She payed very close attention of her mother. She can blend in sometimes with the whiteness of the sky. Why?

Because shes a goddess. The girl then saw her mom at the shore. Smiling and looking up into the sky, but then her faced was filled with sadness.

“Mom!” The girl yelled. The mom was starled and looked of where the yelling came from. It took her a few moments to register. Then gasped.

“Clona!” The mother said. Clona then ran faster to get too her mom and hugged her.

“Sweety, I was so worried about you.” The mother said in a sad voice. Clona had her face deep into her mom, but she picked up her head and looked at her.

“Mom, you're Etro. If you were so worried, you could just look for me.” Clona said with a smile. Etro smiled and looked up.

“Maybe your right.” Etro had a clock like adoment on her back. While wearing long white dress. Her hair was all white. And she was barefoot. Etro then took her eyes off of the beach and looked at Clona.

“How many realms?” Etro asked with uncerantly. Clona stepped back.

“Alot, there going to do it all at once.” Clona said with a sad voice.

“What's the list?” Etro said while turning her back to the beach and walking to her place, her palace. Clona got startled and got caught up too Etro.

“Mom! There's lots of realms, atleast 4. You can't take on that alone. Even you and me working together would be hard.” After when Clona said that, her mother then turned around.

“Don't worry about me, just tell me the realms.” Etro said as walking up magic stairs and disappearing after she touched it. She then sat in her crystal like temple. All of Vahalla was Etros temple.

“Are you sure?” Clona said in a quiet voice. Etro crossed her legs.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Etro said with a smile. Clona then sighed. Clona listed the first realm.

“Xilla realm,home to one that can control the 4 spirits.” After when she said that, magic appeared around her. Etros eyes turned into a clock. She blinked her eyes.

“Next.” Etro said. Clona listed all the others. There was one more, but her mom blacked out. Etro closed her eyes and almost went dead weight on the temple. But she woke up. Eyes fluttered, and the clock reapeared.

“Mom! Don't push yourself, the more you do. The more time you will sleep in crystal… and even die!” Clona said in a panicked manner.

“Don't worry about me, you've told me there was one more.” Etro said while ticking of the clock kept ticking. Clona sighed and said.

“Our realm, but I can do it. I can war-” Clona got interrupted by Etro doing the last one.

Bell chimes were heard, the clouds then disappeared. When the clouds were gone. The sky was filled with holes. Holes of all the other realms.

Clona then smiled and looked at her mom. But her mother was sleeping. Her head was dangled lowly while crystal imprisoned her mother's body.

“Mom…” Clona said. She then touched what was now her crystalized arm. Clona then pulled her hand back. 

She knew this would happen, her mother knows the risks, and yet. She still did it. Clona then walked down to the beach. Souls of the non warriors were already flowing in. Sometimes the souls looked like a shooting star. 

She then turned her back and headed back to Etros temple. Someone had to take her place for just in case this happened.


	4. Xillia

The city was alive with people. Making more of the city more livible. It was night, all of the high towers were beaming with light from each window.

A lady was in a ally, making quiet motions with her feet. She then ran out of the alley and got greeted by the river. The lady ran toward the river and looked down.

This was the place she met her best friend, Jude. And today was her birthday. The lady had long blonde hair with a dark blue callac shooting straight up with a curl from her head. She was wearing a tighly strapped gear, she had a strapped pouch on one of her legs. It held a weapon for just in case any monsters or enemies decide to cause trouble.

She then closed her eyes until she got startled by a group of people yelling.

“Supirse!” A group said. The women then opened her eyes wildly, making them hurt from the sudden staring at the headlights. Her knee jerk reaction was to grab her weapon, but she knew who these people are. These are her friends.

“Happy Birthday Milla!” The grouped yelled. Milla then covered her mouth with her long combat purple glove.

She couldn't believe it! Her friends suprised her on her Birthday. Milla uncovered her mouth. “You shouldn't have.” Milla said with a smile. Everyone was giggling and smiling. 

Jude, her friend. He held a very large box, he may be good at fighting. But nothing with heavy objects.

“Guys! I'm-im about lose it!” Jude said while wobling the box.

“We wouldn't want to lose that now would we?” Said a purple flying puppet with pokedots squares. His forehead and just below the nose was black. You could see the eyes. From any other person's mind, it looked like he was wearing a mask. 

“Tipoo!” Everyone in the grouped yelled in unsion. The group then rushed to Jude. The box was falling apart, but the group made an excellent save.

“That was close.” Said a girl with a nice short blonde hair. She wore a purple dress with the waist down looked like a purple spider web. She always matched Tipo, she made him after all.

“That was a excellent save.” Said a middle aged guy. He had white hair. He looked like he had an uniform on. Milla then smiled.

“Rowen… guys, what did you get me?” Milla said in an excited panicked like manner.

“We didn't have time to finish what's in the box. But it was a few minor details.” Said a girl with a headband. She wore a nice looking yellow dress. A lance was strapped to her back. She then looked sad, while moving her boots around. Another voice then arose.

“Lea, don't get upset.” Said a guy with jet black hair. He wore a very heavy jacket. He had metal gloves on. On one side were two guns.

“So… what did you get?” Milla said. Inside, she was happy. Nobody really did this except for her sister. Her sister wasn't present from an mission on the other side of the planet.

Jude then looked embarrassed, he then left off the top layer box that was connected to the bottom.

Inside was a cake. The words showed in light red in cursive.

'Happy Birthday Milla.’ the cake read. All around the square cake was flowers and growing vines of what it looked like in a growing garden.

“I would remember this day forever.” Milla said. She was about to dive in the cake. But someone said something.

“Now who would like to see a peice of cake be nibled by someone else.” The guy with black hair looked at Jude. Jude was blushing everywhere.

“A-Alvin!” Jude said while shaking. Alvin then laughed and shook his head.

“Let's dive in.” Said Rowen. Everyone was carrying the supplies. Later they were all full of cake.

“So much frosting. I think my material is covered.” Said tepo. He was floating but then he went slowly to the ground.

Milla looked at the sky, they sky was filled with stars. There wasn't really any shooting stars, but she still loved the view of the stars. Milla was about to go to sleep when the ground shook.

Milla got up very quickly, grabbing her weapon in the process. She didn't see anything from the ground being broken apart. But she watched her feet. Everyone then got up and had their weapons.

Jude rushed to Milla quickly. His back against hers. He then loudly whispered because of the earth rumbling.

“What's going on?” Jude asked. Milla then waved her head no. She then heard a crack. Then the earths floor opened up. Everybody tried to stay back, but the whole kept growing larger and larger.

“Let's go-” Lea then tripped over a rock that kept bouncing. Her body flying into the hole. But her hand got part of a ledge of the rock.

“Help!” Lea screamed. She had to dodge the falling derbis of rocks. Alvin went into the hole and held out his hand.

“Come on, grab it!” Alvin said. He was stretching as far as he can, but his arm was still to short to get her.

“I-I cant.” Lea said. She was stretching her arm as much as she can. But the rock that she was holding on broke.

Lea then screamed. Her back went down into the whole. Everybody was yelling Leas name, but nothing responded back.

“Lea…” Elise said. She looked sad. But Milla stepped closer to the hole. Milla then heard the cracks. She moved backwards. But this wasn't just a small movement. It was the whole earths plate that her group was on.

Everybody then fell into the hole. Moving freely to try to get ahold of a ledge. But that never happened. Everybody's eyes fluttered closed. Their body didn't move. They were sleeping, sleeping in this never ending choas.


	5. The Sailor Guardians

“Moon Healing Escalation!” The teenager said while moving a cresent shape moon rod in a circle. The lady long blonde hair flew with the magic came out.

Magic erode from the bodies of monsters, going back to human. People face rose from the hard concrete floor, looking dazed and confused. They all got up and headed toward their respective ways. The Sailor Gurdians watched as they walked. After when everyone was gone, the women turned her head with a smile. A group of teenagers ran to the blonde one holding the rod.

“You did it, Sailor Moon!” Said a teenager that had a sailor suite on. Remants of red represented each of the Sailor Gurdians respective planets. Her code name is Sailor Mars. While her real name is Rei.

“Oh Rei.” The blonde hair teenager said. Her code name is Sailor Moon. But her real name is Usagi. Her suite had remants of pink. She wore a shiny taira with a pink embarled stone.

“Usagi, you have definitely changed.” Said a black cat with the crecent shape bold spot. She smiled. Then another cat came into view. The cat had white fur and same bold spot, like the black cat.

“Artemis!” another blonde sailor gurdian that had remants of yellow. Her code name is Sailor Venus. While her real name is Minako. Artemis ran and jumped into Venus arms.

“Sorry, I've been coupt up at the command center. Luna and I had found some weird distortions between the earths crust.” Artemis then looked down at Luna. Luna dark fur shined brightly from the moons light.

“Yes, we have found distortions. But it's to much to be from the enemy. If it was the enemy, we would have some serious trouble. Sailor Mecury, check out the info on your device.” Luna then pointed over to Sailor Mercury.

Her suite had remants of blue. Her real name is Ami. She then put on glasses that then showed little numbers on the outside, but it was big on the inside. She was holding an device that had lights sprawled from the screen and the light from the keyboard. She looked suprised and took her glasses off.

“Luna, the numbers had increase since you given me this data. Sailor Jupiter, I think we should not do lots of lightning attacks. Anything could mess with the distortions. Making them worse would prove a problem.” Mecury then looked at Sailor Jupiter. Her hair was brownette in a ponytail with roses. Her real name is Makoto.

“How bad are the distortions anyway? If lightning attacks could actually effect them, then we should barely use our powers at all.” Jupiter said while looking at the sailor Gurdians. Sailor Moon then ran to a guy in a tuxedo. He wore a mask to cover and protect his true identity. That's where he got his name. Tuxedo Mask. But his real name is Mamoru.

Usugi was holding on too his arms. Looking panicked in the process.

“Mamoru, that means you can't use your powers either, what would happen-” Usagi then shed a few tears.

“Don't worry Usagi.” said Makoto. She was used to Usagi crying. She patted her hand on Usagis head to calm down.

“Nothing is going to happen, just be careful.” Naoko said. Everyone went back to their normal ways. Making it all go away. Usagi then stopped crying and wiped her tears. Everyone looked at each other and walked. Until they heard a crack. 

Everybody looked down. Everyone looked at the crack that was just forming. But then a loud crack made the earth crust open.

Everybody panicked. They were stepping back quickly, but the earth crust kept breaking in the way of the group going. Minako stood by the edge.

“Everyone, run!” Said Minako. She was about to run but then a piece of rock broke underneath Minako feet. She screamed while holding on to a ledge.

“Minako!” Everyone yelled. They ran toward her but the rocks kept breaking at their feet. Usagi ran but she then fell.

“Usagi!” Everyone yelled. Usugi screams were heard while falling. Her face then softened as in going to sleep.

“N-no” said Minako. Her hand was trembling on the rock edge. The rock then broke. Sending her back toward the hole. Minako then felt tired. She then closed her eyes.

Everyone was in shock. Makoto put her knees to the ground. While she did that. The rest of the floor underneath the rest of the Sailor Gurdians opened.

They were waving their hands. Luna and Artemis had their claws out. Trying to grab any rock edges. But that never happened.

They all went still and had their eyes closed while falling more deeper into the hole. Whould they be able to wake up again?


	6. Lcie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This maybe confusing. I kinda took part of my other fanfiction. So Noctis and the gang can travel from the new world to Gran Pulse or Cocoon. Lightning and her gang come from the new world also, but they are the ones from the past world. Clona is one of my OC that I made. She is a daughter of Etro, extremely hated on by the falcie.
> 
> Lightning then takes interest to Noctis, same goes for Noctis. So they are a couple. If you want to see what I've put in the fanfiction book. (Some of the stuff that I'm talking about isn't even in the book.) Then search for Final Fantasy XIII: The New World.
> 
> If you're confused, please comment, I don't want anyone to be confused. 
> 
> Enjoy the story

“Noctis, let's get going. Phoenix would be down by the time we get back.” Said a women in a uniform. She had rose colored hair. It was short on one side while long on the other. Her green eyes matched her green shoulder pack. A pouch for the weapon was also rubbing the back of her legs.

“Lightnings right, we don't want to keep pushing the gorvernment. The more we spend down here. The less feelings the Sactum is gonna get, imagine being stuck here.” Said a girl with a button shirt. She also wore a nice lacy jacket with stripped skirt. Her name is Serah. She is the youngest sister too Lightning.

A women then got up, she was sitting on the grass right next to a orange colorful cheered girl. The girl looked at the women going up. She then smiled and got up. She wiped her two hands on her fur part of the skirt.

“Let's get going, Fang wait up!” Said the girl running towards the women that she started out staring after what Serah had said. Fang wore a nice blue top over her black shirt. She had a lance stuck to her back for just in case battle came.

“Vanille, you'll be fine.” Fang said. Vanille looked bummed while touching her orange hair. While Vanille was fixing her hair, she looked over at a white hair boy. He wore a white shirt with a orange jacket. He also wore a bandana on his neck. 

“Hope, coming? Or do you want to stay here?” Vanille said with a smile. Hope then shot from day dreaming. He looked around. His face made it look like he thought he was alone. But when he saw Vanille, he sighed with relief.

“Coming.” Hope said. He got up quickly, on his cargo pants, left some grass stains. He wiped his hands on it, while leaving some green stains on his gloves.

“Dad is gonna kill me.” Hope said. He then wiped it on his shirt. Now his shirt was grass stained.

“Kid.” Said an black afro guy. Holding his little son and a chocobo chick hanging out in his afro. “He's not gonna kill you.” The chocobo kweled with agreement. The kid on his back then giggled.

“Daddy!” The kid said. The father then smiled.

“Let's go, we wouldn't miss the race now would we, Dajh.” Said the father while running.

“Nope.” Dajh said with a giggle. The chocobo chick kept kweling. Hope stood for a few moments. How can Sazh know that Hopes father wouldn't kill him? Well, Sazh was a father after all.

“Come on, old man.” A blonde hair guy said all the way up in the front. The sun was setting for the night. The sun was low enough that you can see some details of Cocoon from the outside. The blonde hair guy then got held on by Serah.

“Snow, we'll be alright.” Serah said while holding on to Snows fighting gloves. Lightning looked at the two and scuffed.

Lightning looked at Cocoon, she can see the little light of the flying capital of Cocoon. It's the center of all Falcie, and if something happened to Eden. It was lights out Cocoon. But the group has changed time, warped it. Until the evil Primarch Barthedulus didn't rule, and no Orphan posining it. Noctis wasn't supposed to be here right now. He was supposed to be way in the future. One of the timeline futures, centuries later.He was in a different world,not making. But Lightning and the original group making a new world for the souls of the living, whatever was left of the souls that is.

Lightning walked more until something changed in the atmosphere. Lightning then stood still and looked behind her.

Everyone else noticed it too. Looking at the ground and the sky. Everybody still walked normal, until they heard bell chimes.

“Etro…” Lightning said. She then looked at her comrades. They were running away from a now opening earth crust hole. You could see some of the beach looking place. Lightning saw souls flowed from the sky. But she saw bodies on the sand. She then ran, she yelled in the distance for Fangs Bahamut.

“Fang! Get your Bahamut, everybody keep running!” Lightning said while taking out her blaze zaber. She then pointed at the ground. Lending a device from the fire hole to the ground. It created a plastic bubble making her stay in it, safe from the rocks debree. If they can run, while Fang rides her Bahamut. They'll get up on Bahamut and ride to Cocoon. But this doesn't explain why Valaha is showing up.

“Lightning, shoot!” Fang said. She was running while just a few moments before making rocks break. Lightning then stepped out pointed the trigger to Fangs L'cie crystal, and shooted.

The bullet whipped through the air. Moments later, breaking of the Crystal showed. Bahamut came flying out of the sky. It grunted then turned to Fang.

“Everybody hold on!” Fang then jumped on the Bahamut. She pointed her lance toward Vanille.

“Vanille!” Fang said. She stretched her hand out, trying to get to Vanille. But that never happened. Vanille fell into the hole. Making her screams be heard, then fade away.

“No!” Fang said. Fang cupt her hands to her face. The Bahamut knew what to do while Fangs in distress. While everyone tried to grab on. Something happened to Noctis.

“Lightning!” Noctis cried. His body was fading away too black choas. Lightning looked puzzled then stressed.

“How's that happening? Your in our world!” Lightning cried. She held out her hand. But by the time her hands met, the rest of Noctis body disappeared.

“N-no!” Lightning said. She looked at where Noctis body was supposed to be, she knew he wasn't dead. She knew that because his soul was going to the hole. But it was still sad too see him go.

“Lightning!” Everyone said. But the way it was said. It was all a echo. All Lightning felt was falling. Everyone's face was scared. She could see Serahs tears falling out. She then herd a bump, then there was screaming.

Something big hit Fangs Bahamut. Everyone screamed while they were falling. But the screaming faded. Lightnings L'cie brand beated with power. Some of her body was covered. But she forgot something. Someone. She closed her eyes and wished that Hopefully Vahalla wasn't in great peril.


	7. Fairy Tail

The sky was alive with blue with no clouds. The street was alive because today is a big day for the number one guild in Magnolia. The guild name is Fairy Tail. 

One street lead to the guild hall. A ponytail blonde hair women walked into the guild hall. Just what it's like out there, it lively in the hall. But more lively than usual.

“Hey, Lucy.” Said a bartender with just wearing a bra and shorts. In her hands was a beer. She was golfing it down like it was nothing.

“Hey, Cana... already starting?” Lucy said in a quivered like voice. Cana sure liked to drink alot. Any time and anywhere.

“Ahh the more booze, the more fun.” Said Cana. She then slurped some more. Lucy walked away so she didn't drink, or drink so early at least.

Lucy walked to a table and sat down. She pulled out big rings with different looking keys. Lucy is a Celestrial spirit mage. She touched each key, she was about to head toward the guest board until she heard racket coming from the entrance.

“Get out of the way, ice brain!” Said a guy with pink to redish hair. He wore a white scarf around his neck. He also wore what appears to be a jacket over his bare skin. Behind him was a flying blue cat. The cat snickered while the pink hair guy was fighting with another person.

“What did you just call me!?” The other guy said. He had black jet hair. He was wearing a white shirt until he stript. He has a stripping issue.

“I said get out of the way, Grey.” Said the red pink hair guy. Grey black hair looked at him with anger in his eyes.

“You wanna fight Natsu? Then I'll give it. See who's gonna be the winner now.” Grey then clasped his hands together. Making his left hand flat and the right one clenched. Ice shards was coming from his hands. Natsu then looked excited.

“Alright Grey! I'm gonna-” Natsu got interrupted by someone banging his head on a aumer plate. Natsu felt dizzy. He groaned with agaony.

“No… we weren't fighting. Not at all.” Natsu said in a groan like voice. He had two big bumps on his head. The person who hit Natsu in the head was a women with long scarelt red hair. She then looked at Grey with normal like eyes.

“Erza…” Grey said. He then waved his hands in quick protest.

“I wasn't doing anything with Natsu, we're best bu- oww!” Grey said. He also had now two bumps on his head just like Natsu.

“You guys should stop fighting, you should be happy today. Since today is the founding day that Fairy Tail was made.” Erza said. She looked around to see the guild hall. Natsu patted his own head and smiled.

“Oh right, Gramps told me something like that a couple days ago. Something told me today was different.” Natsu said while getting up. At the exact same time Grey got up and looked ticked.

“Maybe if you read the sign flamebrain, you would know what today was.” Grey said while putting his clothes on. Natsu then looked at Grey with a killing like look.

“What did you say Iceman?” Natsu said. He was about to fight with Grey until he had bumps on his head. Erza did the same thing to Grey. The two were on the floor in pain while looking at Erza.

“Sorry…” they both said. Tears were falling out of their eyes. The blue cat flied over them and smiled.

Lucy turned her back on the scene and went back to the table she sat down. She then saw movement in front of her. She looked up and found that one of the top wizards of Fairy Tail was in front of her.

“Mirajane!” Lucy said with excitement. Lucy almost saw her each day but Mirajane, Elfman her younger brother, and Lisanna her younger sister. Went all out on a S class mission. The highest out there and the only class with S class wizards can do. Her brother and sister wasn't S class. But Makarov the guild master, said it was ok because a S class wizard accommodate them.

“If your back. That means Lissanas back!” Lucy said with a smile. She got out of her chair and looked for Lisanna. She found her at the far corner from the guild entrance. When Lisanna lifted her head up and looked at Lucy. Lisanna beamed with excitement.

“Lucy!” Lisanna said. She ran over to Lucy and hugged her. Lisanna had short boy cut like hair. She wore a pink shirt with a hefty light green jacket. Lucy then peeled away from Lisanna.

“How was the job?” Lucy asked. She was dying to know what an S class mission was like. A high tier anyway since she actually did a S class mission when she first joined...by accident of course.

“It was actually really easy. Elfman suprised alot of people by saying 'im a real man’ and turned into his crocodile like skin. You should've saw their reaction.” Lisanna said while trying to hold in a giggle. Like on que, Elfman then entered the hall from the staircase from the second floor. He must of saw some commotion from the Natsu, Grey, and Erza event. Even tho it happened all the time, someone would like to add something in.

“Real men don't go for a second fight without the bystander knowing.” Elfman said. He had white hair just like Lisanna and Mirajane. He was taller than alot of people in Fairy Tail.

“Shoo de dop! Natsu and Grey got knocked out by Erza.” A metal like guy said. He had hair like a supersyian. He had lots of metal percings everywhere. He had a black cat that wore some pants. He was standing on his hind legs with a sword on his back.

“Making music from these events I see.” Said the black cat. Right next to the cat was an blue hair lady with glasses on. She wore an almost like turtle neck that was orange. She was reading the newest book in Magnolia.

“Gajeel always makes music from weird events.” Said the blue hair lady. She looked up and saw that another blue hair lady was at her side. She wasn't the same age as her. She had more thicker and longer hair. She wore almost a turtle like dress. She smiled while skimming her legs in the air.

“Levy is right. I wonder what other adventures we would have that would turn into the song.” Said the younger blue hair girl. A white cat came to view with a smile on her face 

“Wendy, you shouldn't probably say something like that. Who's knows what would happen next.” The white cat said. She wore a black dress and looked at Wendy. Wendy then smiled and hugged the cat.

“Oh Carla, don't think like that.” Wendy said while hugging Carla very happy.

The blue cat ear twitched at the sound of someone's name.

'Carla’ the cat ear twitched. The blue fur glistened in the rays of sunshine. His wings flapping while the blush look on his face.

“Carla! Would you like to have some of my fish?” The blue cat then pulled something from his little bag. What he hold was a fresh fish. Carla looked petrified then calmed down.

“Happy, I would not like that fish. How many times must I say it!” Carla said. She was about to say something else when a noise like crack came to everyone's ears.

“W-what was that…” said Lucy. She then looked at the ground. Everyone could hear the cracking. But there was no sign. Until the wooden floor board cracked. Lucy screamed while falling, she grabbed on to a stuck wooden edge. She held out her hand trying to get out of the hole.

“Lucy!” Natsu cried. He ran to Lucy and held out his hand. Lucy hand quivered while trying to hold on. But she couldn't hold on any longer.

“Natsu! I can't!” Lucy said. Tears streaming down her eyes. The ledge then broke sending Lucy flying into the hole.

“Lucy no!” Natsu cried. His hand was still stretched when the floor board underneath him broke. He panicked while falling. Yelling until his voice faded away.

“Natsu! Lucy!” Everyone yelled. They rushed toward the hole. But then the floor board broke underneath them. Making them all go into the hole. There was a force that implied for the cats wings that can not come out. The cats and humans kept falling. But they all went too sleep.

Would they be able to get back home? Where would this hole take them?


	8. Bleach

The day was about to end, the cold air started getting cold. Crickets were chirping louder as the sun went down.

A orange color hair guy walked in between buildings. Some of the buildings you can already see lights turning on. He looked at the sky, but then he heard footsteps.

He then stopped and looked around very slowly, he was making sure to not breathe loudly and to not have his footsteps be heard.

He took out a skull looking item, it was wood like plastic. In any gaping holes, like the eyes. Served power to this subistute soul reaper.

“Bank-” he was about to finish his sentence until someone came from the bushes, it wasn't a human. It was a stuff animal. The stuffed lion cried. The stuff animal was crying out someone's name.

“Ichigo!” The stuffed lion yelled. He was looking at Ichigo with worry in his eyes.

“You got to save me! Rukia, she did!” While the stuffed lion said another name. A women with short black hair came out from the bushes.

“Kon!” The women said with anger. She was holding her notebook. Kon the stuffed animal ran behind Ichigo.

“You wouldn't hit a stuff animal now would we?” Kon said, shivering and tears coming out.

“Yes, yes I would. Look what you did too my drawings.” The girl cried out. She then opened her notebook, and once where bunny looking characters were there, they were now drawn out by red lines and a stuffed lion animal. Kinda looked like Kon…

“Rukia, calm down. It's not like your drawings were that good anyway.” Ichigo said in a aggitaed voice. He was used to Rukias bad drawings.

“What did you just say?! The soul society needed more coverage from the living world, and look what Kon did!” Rukia said while getting out a sharpie, she opened it and threw it in the air, then she smiled evilly.

“Uh… Ichigo? What's going on?” Said a voice, a cheer like voice at that. Rukia and Ichigo looked at where the voice was coming, Rukia then smiled while secretly putting the sharpie away.

“Orihime. What are you doing here?” Ichigo said. He was still in a position of where Rukia was about to draw on him. Kon on the other hand looked at Orihime then blushed.

Kon is the person who liked big boobs, and girls.

“Well, I was coming from the supermarket, then I've saw Kon running into the bush with Rukia looking angry.” Orihme giggled. Kon kept looking at Orihime with perverted look.

Rukia looked at Kon, she walked toward the perverted stuff animal and stepped on his stomach. Kon groaned with pain. Stuffing started trying to break the seams from the last incident.

“Rukia, please stop stepping on Kon, he may be a pervert but that doesn't mean to step on him every time.” Said a guy with a nicely clean white school outfit. He had dark rimmed square glasses, he pushed his glasses up, making a little bit of the setting sun shine on the little rim. His short black hair didn't really shine like some people hairs does.

“Uryu!” Orihime smiled, she ran to him and waved. Uryu smiled then waved, he smiled when he looked at Orihime he smiled, whenever he looked at the others, he put on his normal face.

“ I just restuffed him, it may not look like alot of work, but it is!” Uryu said while doing moving motions with his hands. Rukia sighed while holding her sketchbook. Ichigo didn't seem to really care. Uryu then got upset. He was about to say something until a really low voice was heard, everyone looked at the direction were it was coming. Everybody then stopped what they were doing and return back to their normal state.

“Chad!” Ichigo said. He had the biggest grin and went over to Chad. Chad had dark olive skin. He had a big muscle body, he wore a green t shirt with a heavy jacket. By the end of the hoody was very furry. He wore blue jeans that had holes and around the holes had white, white from the aging.

“I've heard your guys voices when I was walking. Seems like something was going on.” Chad said, he looked at everyone, they all just stood there, until Kon broke silence.

“I'm just gonna go back and-” Kon then got caught by Rukia's foot. Some of Kons stuffing went through the seams. Kon gasped, then a green round candy popped out of the stuff animal mouth. Kon wasn't in the stuff animal body anymore, he was in the green candy.

“That should shut him up for awhile.” Rukia said, she was throwing the candy ball up in the air. Rukia swiftly got the candy container and put the candy back in. She then put it back in her little mini purse. Her purse looked full from the outside then the inside. There was crumpled papers of map. There was red lines leading to a bunny that looked like a skull. But with how crumpled it was, it probably wasn't in use anymore. Rukia then grabbed a pink flip phone with the top half shown a bunny face.

“No hollows, that's good. That means we can all head back home.” Rukia said while putting the phone way. Ichigo looked annoyed.

“That was where I was going! Until you and Kon basically ran through the bush. I was about to turn into Soul Reaper mode whenever you guys went through!” Ichigo pointed the finger at Rukia. Rukia then looked at Ichigo with annoyance. Orihime saw what was coming and went into the middle of them.

“Now! Let's go home, like Rukia said!” Orihime said while trying too keep the two apart. Ichigo then sighed and started walking. He was continue walking until the sky opened. There was no clouds and no blue. It was replaced by black holes. Ichigo looked at the others, but they were tired, almost as if the energy was getting sucked out of them.

“Rukia! Chad!” Ichigo said, he grabbed his skull head and was about to call the power. But strength left his hand, his whole body then felt tired. He had too save them, but why does he feel tired. Ichigo looked toward the sky, now the holes were sucking up big balls of white. Ichigo knew what they were…

They were souls. But, who would be taking the souls? Ichigo said, he knew it wasn't the Soul Society, that's against the rules and Hueco Mondo is basically more dead. Ichigo got up and started walking, he was about to pick up his skull soul reapers power, until he officially collapsed. He felt his soul left his body. But then he noticed parts of the body was fading away. Was he and the others getting written out of time?

He felt his soul enter into the holes. He saw a image that was confusing. Before he was asleep, he saw people that look like that came from different dimensions. Everybody or a group looked completely different. He wanted to find out who these people are. But he did what everyone else did. Sleep, sleep into the unknown world.


	9. Zestria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not played all through Zestria. So they would have a limited interaction about their world if they have to explain it.

“Sorey!” Yelled a guy with boycut hair that was white. He wore wore a nice light ocean blue outfit. He looked to the guy he was talking about. Looking very worried and annoyed.

Sorey turned his whole body to a group. He had a messy brown hair. He also wore a nice white outfit with a large like jacket. He had one glove on that had a weird symbol on it. The symbol represented someone being a Shepard. And Sorey was one of them.

“Mikelo! Guys, I'm so sorry I just got to ahead of myself going to the ruin.” Sorey said with a embarrassment look on his face. Then a short girl that had yellow hair holding a nice big looking umbrella sighed with boredom.

“Can we get going.” The girl said in a tired like voice. “I haven't gotten all day.” The girl added while closing the umbrella and poking the umbrella into the soil.

“Now now Edna. We'll get there.” Said a women with very long white silvery hair in a ponytail. She wore a dress with the truffles hinted with red. She smiled as she looked at Edna. Edna looked back at her and sighed with boredom again.

“Since I'm Soreys squire, we must go at his pace.” Said a girl that wore a pink cloth knight outfit. She as in Alisha, is the princess of Hyland and a good at spear fighting.

“Yes, Alisha is correct, let's get going. Seems like this place is purified at least. That means less helions.” Said again the girl with long silvery hair. Another girl stood right beside Alisha, looking annoyed while looking at Alisha. The girl had short pixie cut red hair. She wore a fighting shirt, over her shirt his auner when she and her group goes into fighting. She wore a nice tight bleached white jeans. The waist of her behind was a place were her weapons wore. She had daggers that formed an X.

“Laliah, everything would be alright. Even if there is monsters, we can send them into the purification!” Said Sorey, he then looked at the group, he could tell that they were getting on everyone's nerves. Sorey then looked at the red hair and pointed at her.

“Rose! You patrol that tree while we set up camp. Seems like this is where were stopping tonight.” Sorey said with a smile. Rose than ran to the tree and parked herself along the bark of the tree. Then a man covered with black with a top hat came right beside Rose. Rose didn't even flinch.

“I just came too check if everything was alright, the area looks fine, but that doesn't mean to let your guard down.” his hat then leaned forward while trying to fall off. He then tipped more of his hat, showing more of his green hair.

“Dezel, make sure you have your guard up. I can sense something is coming.” Mikelo said. He looked at Sorey with an alarming look. He had to protect the Shepard, his childhood friend. Mikelo walked towards Sorey, his white water looking outfit gliding into the air. He was about to say something until the ground shook.

“Edna! Are you practicing?” Said Laliah in a alarming voice. But when everyone looked at Edna, she looked normal, but with a alarming look. Edna looked to the ground, she wasn't practicing.

“Uhh… guys, run toward Mariland!” Lailah said with a panicked voice. Everyone got up and started to run, but after just a few steps. The earth started to crumble. Sorey then looked at the group, Alisha was barely holding on. But she couldn't run, because she fell into the ground opening hole. 

“Alisha!” Sorey cried. Everyone looked at Sorey. Mikelo felt worried for Sorey. One of his friends are already lost, what would happen next?

Mikelo closed his eyes and kept running, until he heard cries of horror. Mikelo opened his eyes, only to find out that Rose, Dezel, and Laliah. The only people that were left was him and Sorey.

“Sorey! Pay attention, keep running! We'll get them back.” Mikelo said. Then he felt lifeless. Mikelo looked at the ground and panicked.

The earth underneath him was gone, the gravel and the earth soil hole already expanded to Mikelo. He couldn't hold on to anything, because he fell. Sorey had a panicked look on his face while the earth hole grew fastly too Sorey. Mikelo heard the crying panicked voice of Sorey. Mikelo then closed his eyes, he wonder if there was a place, of where this hole was going.


	10. A summoner that meets two cats

The sand greeted her as she woke up. She could feel every single piece of sand, making her question where she was at.

Milla got up very slowly, making sure all of the sand was able to fall off. But most of the sand was stuck in between cracks of her outfit. She shaked her whole body. Sand had reign down from the cracks, but she knew some was still in the outfit.

She walked a little bit of the shore, all around her was bodies, but she knew the people were alive. She looked up at the sky, the sky looked dark, she had a feeling that there hasn't been any blue sky for awhile.

Milla walk slowly, making sure that she didn't get anymore sand on the people. She was about to wake up the people until somebody talked. Milla turned around, but there was no person. Then she looked at her feet, there was a black cat with a crescent shape bold spot on it's forehead.

“Excuse me, do you know where we are?” The black cat said. Inside of Milla body jumped, there was a talking cat… but she knew a talking puppet.

“No, I was really hoping someone here would know.” said Milla, then the cat jumped and looked at Milla.

“Your...not shocked?” The cat said. Milla smiled and bent down to pet the cat. The cat then purred with agreement meaning as Milla could pet her.

“I have a talking puppet from our world is.” Milla said, she looked at her group. They all sleeping, Teepo floating up in the air while having a snort bubble going small to big with each breathe. The cat looked at the puppet, having a weird look, then she looked worried. Like she hadn't found someone.

“Luna!” A boys voice said. The cat looked at where the voice was coming. Luna then yelled a name that the cat must have known.

“Artemis!” Luna yelled, she ran to a now white cat Artemis he had the crescent shaped bald spot, like Luna. Milla ran with Luna. Luna stopped with a smile on her face. They both purred while the both cats rubbed their heads and body against each other. Milla bent down and poked Luna very gently.

“Are you two related?” Milla asked. Luna and Artemis had a shocking look on their face. They both got all panicked like.

“N-no, we are not related. That would be weird if we we're.” Luna said. Artemis then walked up too Milla.

“We come from the moon. The Moon kingdom to be exact. We protect the moon and earth from evil. Over there you see the Sailor Guardians, but it seems like we can't protect the planets now.” Artemis said. He looked at Luna.

“If we could've escaped from that hole, maybe we'll still be there…” Artemis said. Milla had too say something, because she could tell that he was putting the blame on himself.

“You wouldn't be able to escape the hole, I think the hole grew until it got what the hole wanted.” Milla then looked at the stacked buildings. “ Or someone wanted.” Milla said. Artemis looked at Milla, he was about to say something until he saw a movement from someone. 

Milla and Luna must have noticed, because their heads jerked and had a wave of surprise. The women that moved was a girl with rosed colored hair, she wore a military outfit that looked like was aimed at women. They ran to the figure, and you never know what life everyone's been through.


	11. "Not again."

The sand grinded into the lady skin, that's when she knew that she awoken from her sleep. She knew where she was at. She then moved to her side, while the sand drifted off of her military uniform. She then got up and looked too a seashore.

“Not again.” the women said. She looked at the ocean that was covered in darkness. The darkness which was the choas. The water had waves are of darkness. But you can see hints of light. The hope and the happiness that was left over by Yuels. She saw blocks of buildings that drifted into the void beyond. 

The void beyond is even more further and distant then Vahalla. The void beyond is where dreams and hopes were lost. But thank the Yuels for the little hope that they had. She was about to sit down in the sand, but she heard footsteps of when people walk in sand. She jerked her head to see where the footsteps were coming from. 

She saw 3 figures. One was a blonde hair girl in a warriors uniform. Right beside her was two cats. The both cats had crecent shape bald spots on their forehead. One was white and one was black. The figures ran too her. She took her hand and got out her weapon from her weapon carrier. She turned her gunblade into a sword. The three figures then stopped and looked worried and scared. The two cats then stopped, putting their paws deep into the sand. The blonde hair warrior girl took her big sword out.

“We don't have too fight, were confused like you are.” The blonde warrior said. Her body looked like she wanted to calm down a rapid animal.

“Yes, I am confused. But why are you in Vahalla? Your not dead, I know that for sure.” She said. The three figures then calmed down and sighed. A girl voice came out of the black cat.

“Wait? You know where we are? Is there any way to get out.” The black cat said. She just looked at the cat and frowned.

“There is a way, but it's very hard. But what may be happening. We couldn't get out. The gate is closed completely.” she said. She looked at the blonde warrior. The warrior spoke up.

“What's your name? My name is Milla, and yours?” Milla said. She looked at Milla was a weird face. Usually someone in a warriors suite doesn't act this way, but maybe she was trying to be friendly?

She then spoke up. “The names Lightning, are these your cats?” Lightning said as she pointed to the two cats. Milla waved her head no franctially.

“No, these are not my cats. They came from a different world. Like you and I.” Milla said as she looked intently at Lightning. The black cat walked more forward and talked.

“My name is Luna, and the white cat over there. His name is Artmeis. We come from the moon. The moon kingdom.” Luna said. She then looked at Artmeis in a look like 'should I tell her more?’. The whitness of Artmeis furr coat looked like it was shining. He walked more forward, coughed and started speaking.

“Each planet in the solar system has a sailor gurdian. Even tho the gurdians protect their own planet. They also protect the moon. All of the gurdians are born on the moon. They stay there until they are old enough or mature enough to handle the real power of the planet. They don't get it from the planet, they get it from the stars. It's confusing, but when you meet the sailor gurdians. They'll give you a crash course.” Artmeis said. He then looked at a group of sleeping women in a sailor suite. And next to them was a man with a tuxedo with a masquerade mask. Lightning was fascinated, about how powerful can a sailor gurdian be. She turned around and was about to ask Artmeis. But she saw movment coming from everywhere. Lightning jerked her head and looked around. Every person that hasn't woke up yet, had woken up. 

The two cats looked at the sailor gurdians. They all woke up including the tuxedo mask one.

“Usagi!” Luna yelled.  
“Minako!” Artmeis yelled. 

Lightning watched as the cats ran. Lightning looked at Milla. Milla looked as if she was looking for someone in a big crowd. Milla then gasped and said a name.

“Jude!” Milla said. She ran to her group. She saw a glimpse of what Jude looked like. Then Lightning panicked.

She looked to her right and looked at her own group. Everybody was getting up slowly. A chocobo chick came out of Sazh afro and yawned. She then saw Serah getting up.

“Serah” she yelled. She ran to her sister, but you may not know everyone's backstory.


	12. A guild meets a group and a other with a perverted lion

"Natsu… get off." Lucy said. She was underneath Natsu. The only one that hadn't woken up.

"Natsu… Natsu!" Lucy screamed. She then looked around her and found out people were staring at her. Lucy looked worried and finally got Natsu off of her. Movement was finally showing from his body. Grey then looked at Lucy and sighed.

"Your not the only one." Grey said, he then pointed out Juvia, she was looking all around. Watching as the other people woke up.

"She was on top of me." Grey finally finished. Lucy's blonde hair waved as sand was still escaping from cracks of her body. She felt a genger hand on her shoulder, she jumped but her eyes then fluttered with annoyance.

"Loki, I'm fine. Just stop and-" Lucy turned her head around and panicked. The person she knew was from not from her world. The guy was wearing kinda normal clothes, and his hair was orange. The guy's face scrunched up with confusion.

"I'm so sorry, I thought it was someone… else." She said lowly with the last word. The orange haired guy smiled.

"It's alright, I think this someone is perverted?" He said. Lucy waved her head yes, still scared for some reason.

"The names Ichigo Kurosaki, yours?" The orange hair said. Lucy then got up.

"Lucy Heartfillia." She saw movement behind Ichigos neck. She saw pointy ears. Then popped a stuff animal lion face. Lucy jumped and pointed at Ichigo.

"There's a moving stuff animal!" She cried out. Ofstead of him jumping, he just sighed.

"Kon!" He yelled, his hands grabbed the stuff animals and squeezed his neck. Some of the stuffing came out of the stuff animal.

"Ichigo!" Said a voice, all Lucy knew was it was a man. Something touched her side, she jumped and see who she'll be meeting, but it was someone she already knew.

"Erza!" Lucy cried. She wanted to hug her but she wasn't a hugging type, even if she was. She looked distant. Lucy then looked back at Ichigo, he was now being told up by a women. She had short black hair, and she was holding Kon by the head, looks like more of their comrades went to Ichigo and the black hair lady. She heard rushing of the sand. Lucy turned around, only to be greeted from another random person

"Sorry if I scared you, I'm Sorey the Shepherd? I've heard your name is Lucy. Is that true?" Said a guy with brown hair and with two halfs of white clothing draped over his two shoulders. She waved her head yes, then another figure came to view.

The guy had boycutt whilte hair. His clothes was all blue of many different shades. They guy said with annoyance for some odd reason. 

"The name is Mikelo, life long friend of Sorey over there." He pointed as Sorey talked to a short red hair lady with nice looking clothes, and right beside her was a aumer knight looking girl, her hair was blonde while having a side ponytail. Lucy then turned back and went with the group. 

Natsu's eyes finally opened with a flutter. Natsu got up quickly and looked around. Lucy finally came to his aid. Team Natsu finally came together to see where they were. Well… no one knew.

"Maybe we should ask around." Said Wendy, Erza then frowned and shaked her head in a negative way.

"If no one knows where we are, that means no one knows. It's quite simple." Said Grey. Grey and the others were about to give up. But Grey and the others heard a voice. They all jumped and looked behind them. 

The guild studied the figure that talked. She had rosed colored hair with a military uniform, a weapon holder slung behind her legs with a nice red cape. And right beside her was a women with rosed color hair with a side ponytail, probably sisters due to their similarities.

"I know where we are." The military one said. The guildmates eyes then bulged out. 

"Where are we?" Wendy asked. The military one hung her head a little bit and forced a smile.

"You're in Vahalla." Rose Military one said. The one with the side ponytail then sighed.

"Sorry about my sister, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name is Serah and this is my sister, Lightning." Serah said. Lightning then scuffed and looked at the sky.

"Nice to meet you, the name is Erza, is there anywhere to get out?" Erza said. Lightning then turned her back and pointed to the sky.

"If this was a normal time. You and your souls would travel up there to that gate." Lightning said. The members then looked up. The gate looked like a eye. There were layers up layers of crystal and other elements. But this machine… looked like it was closed.

"Etros gate is closed, no one can come in or out." Lightning said. She then turned swiftly and looked at Erza.

"We have to wait here until the gates are opened again." Lightnings eyes then wandered behind Erza. She saw a women figure with one eye featuring Lindzei and Pulse.

"And if you want answers, I suggest you go to her." Lightning then started walking towards the crowed of people from other worlds, Serah then ran after Lightning, making the sisters both disappear into the crowd.

Lucy looked at everyone, beckoning them to do what Serah and Lightning just did. They all agreed without any spoken words or body movements. They all walked into the crowd. And who knows how many people are here, but why were they here?


	13. I'll explain it all

Clona looked at all of the confused faces. The look of all of these warriors, the lonely warriors that hung in their groups. Clona sighed, she then walked forward, the architecture was so good for just being in Vahalla.

Crystal bits followed her behind her feet, she looked at the sky, the sky was filled with choas with the little lights of the souls, she then went down some stairs. The warriors looked at her with a strange look. She looked at the group that she knew. After going down some steps, the warriors walked towards her.

Lightning was in front of the entire group, she looked up and down Clonas body, her eyes then sparkled with black glitter. Lightning then whispered

"Etro…She's gone?" Lightning asked, Clona then waved her head, the people from the other groups looked confused.

"Wait! You know her!?" Lucy yelled. Her blonde hair was all messed up and tangled. The Sailor Scouts held their hands to their mouths with a surprised look.

"Yes, I know her. We met some time ago. Clona, why are we here? What's going on?" Lightning yelled. Clona looked calm.

"A group of people want to destroy all realms. The group wants to get all the power that they can get. Vax, he's the most powerful of all. So I decided to gather the warriors that they wanted, ofstead of you being forbidden to fight for your own, you are able to fight the bad. I'm sorry with the sudden notice." Clona said, Millia decided to walk to Lightning.

"So, we are basically stuck here until they come?" Rukia said. Ichigo then panicked, he was worried about what Clona may do. But ofstead of Clona being mad, she was still calm.

"Yes, I'm sorry. While you're here. We can make allies with each other. Test our powers on each other." Clona said. Her eyes then shined with two brands of Pulse and Lindzei. Everyone other than Lightnings group awed at the sudden change of the eyes.

"You must protect each other, make friends. I'll be in the temple, come if you have any questions." Clona said in a low voice. Sorey then ran into the group of Xillia. Jude then looked at Sorey.

"Hey!" Said Tipo, Jude then rolled his eyes. Sorey didn't look offended in any way, ofstead of being angry. Sorey was examing the talking puppet. Tipo then moved around.

"Elise! The guy is touching me!" Said the puppet. Elise then giggled with her cheeks blushing with happiness. A guy then tapped Soreys shoulder, he looked around and he smiled.

"Hey Mikelo! You should see Tipo here! It's so weird yet so cool." Sorey said, Tipo fabric was now being pinched. Mikelo sighed and looked at Tipo.

"I've seen weird, like that weird perverted lion stuff animal." Mikelo pointed out the animal running around crazy and going to any girl that was in sight.

"Wow! That's… Weird." Sorey said, the pinching on Tipo finally stopped. Tipo then sighed with relief and ran back to Elise. Sorey started walking over to the stuff animal. But Rukia got in the way.

"I suggest you stay away from Kon, he is perverted with anything dealing with girls." Rukia then turned around and Sorey watched a fight be unfolded with Kon versus a orange color hair lady with a tribe dress on. She was trying to deal with the lion with a weird weapon. Sorey then turned his head and looked back at Rukia.

"I see now… Aren't you going to help the girl?" Sorey asked. Rukia then smirked and pointed over to Kon and the tribe girl. Now a other person came into the fight. She had nice long hair with a long tattoo on her left shoulder while she has the weird black tattoo on the other. She was wearing blue. The lady then pulled out a lance and poked the animal in the stomach. The claws of the lance was now in Kon. The lady then moved Kon with her lance and threw him into the water. The orange girl then smiled but she looked worried.

"Fang has done that at least twice now… Kon would not learn his lesson." Rukia said. Mikelo then smiled and patted Sorey on the back. Sorey then smiled. He then looked at the temple. Something told him that this place will be drowned in choas if the people came.


	14. All prayers now come to me

Lightning looked at the warriors from the temple of the goddess. She can see that the world needed saved, and Clona picked the right warriors.

Lightning walked up the steps to the temple, the steps were concrete rock that was chipped over time. Lightning then looked around.

The walls were broken down, the plants that hung from the ceilings by the window grown into vines and with little flowers are about to bloom. Lightning then turned her head and looked at the direction of where the crystal steps were fading. She started to run and follow the steps. After traveling through corridors that Lightning knew. She was finally at the middle of the temple, looking astonished at the sight that was in front of her

It showed the goddess sleeping, the crystal was clear and fit well with her body, but some crystal dust has formed and flew away. She was sleeping there peacefully on her throne, her eyes were open, and they had the eyes of etro.

'Etro…' She thought, she then went up to the throne and bended on one knee. She took her hand to her heart and clenched her chest.

'I know you can't see me. But something has been going on with my memory. There was something or someone that was there in those memories. Etro, can you please tell me who or what it was? I know you could do stuff even after your soul went into the choas. Or did the realms that you and Clona saved took all of your power…' She then looked back up, there was no difference, no whispers in her ears like the first time she met Etro. There was nothing, the only thing she could hear was some chatter and some splashing from the water. Lightning then closed her eyes.

She felt so lost without this thing in the memories, she shed a tear. She felt so sad, she felt longling to this presence that she doesn't remember. Lightning then heard footsteps and panicked. She wiped the tear stain away and stopped praying. She looked at where the footsteps sound was coming from. After standing there idly, Clona came into the room.

Clona wasn't the rebel look like she used to, she was now all elegant and wore a dress that Lightning knew didn't fit her style. Lightning then smiled.

"Seems like you're the new goddess, congratulations by the way." Lightning said, Clona then looked at her mom. Her smile turned into a sad smile. She snapped her fingers and the elegant clothes went away. She was now rocking a nice black shirt with a nice leather jacket. Lightning felt happy seeing her of what she really was.

"Thanks. And no need to pray Lightning, all of the prayers that were sent to her now comes to me. I was the only one that can hear it." Clona said. She then took her hair out of her ponytail and walked over to the throne. Lightning then panicked.

"I'm sorry Clona… I just thought you already have enough on your plate already… I didn't want to add to it." Lightning said. Lightning then covered her face and rubbed it. She was tired for some reason, even after sleeping for who knows how long.

"It's ok Lightning, my mom overdid herself with this one. She didn't think I was capable to open the realms and take the souls out and divided them to know if there the warriors." She said. Lightning then sighed and walked over. 

"She may have worried about you, but if she didn't think you were capable. She wouldn't let you be the new goddess. I know you're both gods, but I know that she is proud of you, like a normal human mother would act." Lightning said. Clona then hung her head and sighed. Her hair started to get crystalized but Clona moved her hair, the crystal physically then turned to dust.

"I know, I just hope she'll awake some day. But I do what I have to do." Clona said. She then walked over to the balcony from the inside that looked over most of Vahalla, from up here. Some parts of the groups looked like ants.

"And Lightning, I know there is something missing from your memories" Clona said. Lightning then jerked and looked at Clona with a surprised look. Clona then laughed.

"Oh Lightning, anyway. How about you go down there to Serah and the others. They'll probably be looking for you." Clona said. Lightning then smiled and rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"Probably, and Clona" Clona then turned around and looked at Lightning.

"Don't let Pulse tell you what to do. Kick him out if need be." Lightning then smiled and started walking away. After when Lightning turned and wasn't in the room. Clonas eyes shined with the Pulse lcie brand.

"I-I won't let that happen! They'll be the Saviors of Realms. Nothing can stop them." She said. After a few moments, she cried a few tears, but like everything else that was happening to her body. The tears then turned to crystal drops, and shattered while hitting the floor, making even more crystal dust.

Clona then went back into the balcony and looked out. She then smiled, but she knew that something dark would be coming to this Vahalla, and there maybe no way to stop it.


	15. Water mages practice their powers

"Water… Gusher!" Said Juvia, right beside her was Mikelo, holding his water staff controlling. They both have been using their powers on the water of Vahalla.

Juvias full body turned into water and splashed into the water. Mikelo stopped. He then panicked at the sight of where Juvia used to be. He then stopped, Mikelo wanted to go into the water, but he didn't. Juvias body then came back into form. She then giggled while covering her mouth.

"It's ok, I get that look alot. Sometimes my darling Grey looks at me like that." Juvia said. Mikelo then smiled and scratched his white hair.

"That's really cool, just let me know next time." Mikelo said. Juvia then went into the sand, her blue hair was now being brushed with pockets of sand. Mikelo sighed and looked at the water. Something told him that something or someone has been in the water. He could feel emotions from the water; Death, worry, happiness, sadness. All emotions and he couldn't pinpoint of what it was. Mikelo felt a presence. He then turned around, only to be a sailor guardian.

"You felt that to?" Said the guardian of the planet Mercury. Her hair was blue and short, kinda like Mikelos. She then took a pin out, her clothes turned from the sailor uniform to school clothes. Mikelo waved his head yes, making not worry that he was the one that could only feel it.

"I can tell that many people have died here, or that it's only one person." Ami said. Juvia then got up and looked at the water.

"I thought that this place was peaceful, not a war zone." Said Juvia. Mikelo then sighed. Ami then pointed at the water and into the temple.

"If the lore is the same to all of the others, it's basically a warzone. But it can be used for a peaceful time, like what Clona is trying to do." Ami said. Juvia then waved her head.

"If this means that if a war would be coming, Juvia has to be ready to protect everyone." Juvia then sprayed water and attacked. Mikelo smiled and looked at Sorey.

Sorey was back to pinching Tipos material. You can see that Tipo still didn't like it. Mikelo then smirked with delight. Sorey was always the curious one. Sorey then looked up and saw nothing but clouds, he knew that the clouds were protecting something. But, what is it?


	16. Vanille and the others show their weapons

Vanille looked at the leftover stuff from the perverted lion. Her eyes darted back to Fang and into the water.

"Sorry about that." Said a low voice. Vanille then turned around and saw the long red hair lady. She had a school uniform on, and she had nice blue earrings that she wore. Vanille smiled.

"It's ok, I guess you're used to this kind of stuff?" Vanille asked, she picked up the stuffing tenderly.

"Yeah, again sorry about that. What's your name?" She said. Vanille then threw the stuffing and giggled.

"The names Vanille, what's yours?" Vanille asked. The girl then looked at her and did a smile.

"My name is Orihime." Orihime said. Vanille then took out her weapon and put it down on the sand.

"What's your weapon?" Vanille asked. Orihime then pointed at her earrings. The earrings then shined and each petal of the flower earring turned into little pixie fairies. Vanille then awed at the fairies. The fairies looked confused at the sudden staring. Orihime then waved her hands and the fairies turned back into the petals and went back to her ear.

"Wow, that's very cool. And what is that thing on the ground?!" Said Lucy. Vanille then turned around and looked at Lucy.

"That's my weapon Lucy. What's yours?" Vanille asked. Orihime red hair whished from the sudden wind. She looked at Lucy and her keys. Lucy took out her keys quickly and showed them.

"These are my celestial keys. Each key contains a spirit that I can use in battle." Lucy explained. Vanille then looked her side with her brand. It was by the waistband and it was covered most of the time. The brand started to glow bright. The brand then projected the brand outside her clothing. Vanille then touched the brand, making a little brown crystal form in the palm of her hand.

"That's so bright!" Screamed Lucy. Vanille then shrugged her shoulders and held onto the crystal. The light started to fade a little, making little crystal specs fall into the sand.

"This is a edolin crystal. When we were a lcie and we felt anger or felt like giving up. A edolin then comes from Vahalla and puts us to a duel, if we win the fight, then we are able to keep the edolin until we complete the persons focus." Vanille said, she then moved her arms swiftly, and the crystal began to shine again.

"That's definitely on par with the legendary silver crystal. Do all of your companions have a crystal like that? Can you switch the edolin?" Asked Makato, or known as Sailor Jupiter.

"We do, except Serah, Lightnings little sister doesn't. She didn't have to fight so that's why." Vanille said sadly. Makato then hung her head.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know the past would effect those answers. I can just go look." Makato said, Vanille then waved her head violently.

"No it's okay. It's just thinking about the past can be very hard. I've made lots of mistakes that can't be made up." Vanille said, she then took a deep breath and smiled.

"We can't switch edolins. We can share, like my friend Fang has a flying edolin. Whenever something happens in the sky. The crew is able to shoot the other edolins crystal, we can fly together." Vanille answered. She then took her crystal and swiftly put it back in her brand. The brand went from shining bright to being non existent.

"That's probably the shiniest thing I have EVER seen!" Said a very happy voice. Vanille then turned around and saw Leia with her pretty volunteer medical clothes. Vanille then giggled with the outburst

"Well it's certainly bright, but you should see Lightnings. You would definitely be blinded by light." Vanille said. She always wanted people to be happy, and not sad and depressed.

Vanille then looked towards the endless ocean, she knew when Lightning was the Goddess Champion, she and Fang were just merely sleeping inside a crystal slumber. Even though it was a miracle of what happened, it was still devastating.

"Everything alright?" She heard someone say, she jumped at the noise. She was to ingrained into her memories that she didn't hear the voice.

"Yeah." She said to the voice which was Orihimie.

"Just thinking of the past, that's all." She said, she then turned around and gave Orihimie a reassuring smile. But she knew that this wouldn't all be sunshine and bunnies


	17. You eat fire?

"So you eat...fire?" Asked Rei, or known as Sailor Mars. Natsu had a handful of fire and he was eating it like it was normal. Natsu raised his eye brows confused.

"Yeah, do you eat fire?" Asked Natsu. Then a blue cat beside him perked behind the wizards back. Rei looked at the cat with a questioning look.

"Natsu, she doesn't eat fire. She may have fire powers but that doesn't mean she eats them." The cat said. Reis eyes widened, there was a talking cat, it wasn't from the talking. She wondered why the cat was blue of all things.

"Natsu. I think you're scaring her." Said the cat. Natsu then moved his head a little to the right.

"Why are you scared? Happy is a cat. Wait, do you have talking cats?" Asked Natsu. Happy waved his head, making Rei relax.

"We do, but it's definitely not normal. We only have two, but it seems like you have more than that." Said Rei. When she was looking forward, she saw a white cat and a black cat on it's hind legs with a sword on their back.

"Oh those two? The white name is Carla and the other is Lily Panther." Said Natsu, Happy started acting all lovey dovey when he mentioned the name Carla.

"So, let me get this straight. You can eat fire and cats from your world can fly?" Asked Rei. Happy then answered.

"Yep, but if only there come from Edolas " Said Happy. Rei looked confused, she then thought back to any of the times she heard of the world Edolas.

"Is that like your guys world?" She asked, pointing to the both of them. Happy then waved his head no. He then pointed to himself then at Natsu.

"I came from Edolas, while Natsu was born in a different world. Where were you born?" Asked Happy. Rei then sighed, she then looked up at the cat.

"Depends really. Me and my friends for reincarnated. But if you want where I am now, well I'm on Earth." Answered Rei. She was about to get more into the topic, but she saw a paper card flying with little remnants of fire. She then ran after it and picked it up. She thought for a moment that someone like her was just using her techniques, but the card could just be classified as paper because there was nothing on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did anything of yours get burned up. I just noticed that the wind had picked up." Said a low voice. Rei then jumped. She then looked forward and looked at the figure.

"Oh, sorry again, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Laliah. I'm from Soreys world or if you haven't met him, just look for one of my friends that has a umbrella." Laliah said. Rei then handed back the card, with not saying a word.

"So another fire user, that's great." Said Rei with a smile. Laliah then smiled back while definitely looking at Natsu.

"Is he okay?" Asked Laliah. Rei then turned around and looked at Natsu. She then did a forced laugh.

"Yeah, I guess from his world, he can eat fire and they have flying and talking cats." Answered Rei. Laliah then bowed her head with a hmph and did a little laugh. Rei smiled and did a little chuckle, and with that moment, it felt like all the worries in the world have gone away. But everyone knew that there would be a fight, it just depends on when it's coming.


End file.
